Belive It
by RaeMi Soul
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Boyband Korea bernama DBSK? Mereka memiliki 5 orang anggota yang memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Semua yeoja dibuat terpanah ketika melihat mereka di atas panggung. Tidak disangka 2 orang yeoja fans mereka ada bisa mendekati para namja itu. Bagaimana hubungan kedua orang yeoja tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe It [Part 2]**

Credit Cover: Art Factory

Author: Glycyrri and Midori-Chan

Main cast :  
- IU as Lee Ji Eun  
- Suzy (Miss A) as Bae Suji  
- Kim Jaejoong (DBSK)  
- Shim Chang Min (DBSK)

Other cast :  
- Jung Yunho (DBSK)  
- Park Yoochun (DBSK)  
- Kim Junsu (DBSK)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

MuBank  
Changmin terus bolak balik dia terlihat gelisah sambil terus beberapa kali melihat ponselnya  
"Changmin-ah waegurae?" tanya Yunho penasaran dengan tingkah Changmin  
"A..anio hyung" Changmin pun berjalan keluar ruang tunggu membuat Yunho semakin bingung  
"Changmin-ah" Terriak seseorang dengan suara khasnya  
"Hyung"  
"Apa mereka akan datang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Changmin  
"Mollayo hyung, tidak ada pesan darinya" Changmin terlihat lesu  
"Kenapa kamu tidak menelponnya?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu menggeleng lemah  
"Aku takut mengganggunya hyung" Jaejoong menghela nafas, sbenarnya ia juga sangat berharap jika Ji eun akan datang di performnya ini  
"Kita lihat saja nanti di panggung semoga mereka datang" Changmin pun mnganguk sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba suara bass milik sang leader mengagetkan mereka  
"Hyung aku duluan" Changmin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka ber2  
"Apa yg kau bicarakan jae?" Tanya Yunho penasaran sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong  
Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar  
"Hyung" suara Junsu terhenti membuat kedua namja itu menengok ke arahnya  
"Ka..kalian kalian, maldo andwae uri hyung" Junsu pun tiba-tiba histeris sendri membuat kedua namja di depannya menjadi bingung & melirik bersamaan  
"Mwoya!" Jaejoong langsung menepis pegangan tangan Yunho yg menurut Junsu sgt bermakna (?)  
"Hei kau" yunho menunjuk Junsu tidak percaya  
"Ini gara-gara kau aiish" Jaejoong menghentak-hentak kan kakinya meninggalkan Junsu & Yunho  
DBSK pun tampil dengan membawakan lagu Are you good girl, semua fans berteriak dari mereka muncul hingga akhir lagu. Tapi saat tampil Jaejoong tidak fokus malah mencari Ji Eun. Begitu pula ketika selesai perform, Jaejoong meminta izin keluar dengan alas an ke kamar mandi. Dan ia beruntung, ternayat Ji Eun dan Suji sedang ada dekat toilet  
"Ji Eun-ah" panggil Jaejoong sambil setengah berlari  
"Omo oppa, kau tidak pakai penyamaran" pekik Ji Eun kaget  
"Hehe maka itu kajja kita ke ruang ganti" Jaejoong menggandeng Ji Eun  
"Uh aku ditinggal deh" gumam Suji sambil berjalan agak jauh di belakang pasangan itu

Ruang ganti  
"Aku kembali" ucap Jaejoong memasuki ruangan sambil menggandeng Ji Eun  
"Lihat siapa yang kau bawa" kata Yunho santai  
"Wah yeopo" puji Junsu  
"Hee tidak boleh" Jaejoong langsung menghalangi Junsu  
"Eh kamu masuk saja" ajak Yoochun sambil menarik Suji masuk  
"A..ah a..aku tunggu luar saja" jawab Suji malu-malu  
"Gwencana" Yoochun menutup pintu "Siapa namamu?"  
"Suji imnida" Suji tersenyum kecil  
"Hyung! Menjauh darinya, Suji-ya jangan mau dengan Yoochun hyung dia playboy" Changmin langsung menarik Suji menjauh dari Yoochun  
"Memang kau siapanya maknae, eh apa dia Cassie? Siapa biasmu?" tanya Yoochun lagi  
"Hyung!" teriak Changmin  
Yoochun hanya terkekeh kecil, ia sangat suak menggoda maknaenya ini sangat lucu  
"Suji-ya apa kamu menyukai suaraku?" goda Yoochun lagi, sedangkan Changmin sudah ingin meledak di sampingnya  
"YOOCHUN HYUNG!" teriak Changmin dengan suara tingginya, semua orang pun menutup telinganya menghindari pecahnya gendang telinga akibat teriakan Changmin  
"Aish suaramu itu jongmal" gerutu Yoochun, telinganya hampir pecah jika terus begini  
"Hei kalian membawa yeoja tapi tidak memperkenalkannya pada kami" sindir Yunho  
"Ah, mianhaeyo oppa Lee Ji Eun imnida" Ji Eun membungkukan badannya, membuat Yunho salah tingkah  
"A..ah gwencanayo, aku hanya sedang menyindir Changmin & Jaejoong" Yunho menggaruk-garu tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya  
"Ah iya apa kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Changmin saat mengingat jika pertama kali bertemu ia membuat kaki yeoja di sebelahnya menjadi terkilir  
"Ne sudah sembuh kok oppa" Suji tersenyum manis kepada Changmin membuat Changmin terdiam tanpa suara  
"Memangnya kau apakan dia?" Tnya Yoochun curiga  
"Aish bukan urusan hyung"  
"Kau ini, dia cassie kan? Ayo katakana siapa biasmu?" Yoochun terus bertanya  
"Hyung kau aishh menjauhlah darinya"  
"Eh Yoochun-ah ini juga dia cassie kan Jae?" tanya Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong  
"Ne, biasnya aku wae? Kau tidak bisa mengganggunya. Kajja Ji Eun" Jaejoong menarik Ji Eun keluar ruangan  
"Ah Jaejoong ckck masih ada Changmin kok" semua member melirik ke Changmin  
"Mwoya hyung michoseo"  
"Suji kau tahu tidak Changmin itu monster" ucap Yoochun  
"Suji siapa biasmu? Aku ya" Junsu memasang wajah cutenya  
"Andwae, jangan suka dengan bebek. Aku kan?" ledek Yunho. Suji dibuat bingung dengan member-member lain  
"Yak kalian namja tidak punya pacar. Menjauhlah darinya" lantang Changmin  
"Memangnya kau punya" ledek Junsu  
"Sebentar lagi juga dia milikku" kata Yoochun santai  
"Hyung!" Suji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka  
"Dia tipeku" Goda Yoochun sambil mendekati Suji, membuat Changmin lagi-lagi harus berteriak  
"Aish jongmal Suji-ya kau tidak risih?" Suji hanya menatap Changmin polos & menggeleng pelan  
"Lihat dia saja tidak merasa risih kan" Changmin hanya mendengus kesal, ia sebenarnya bingung kenapa sejak tadi Changmin marah-marah saat Yoochun & yg lain menggodanya  
"Suji-ya kamu masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah?" Tanya Yunho penasaran & sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Changmin  
"Nde? Aku masih sekolah oppa kelas 3 senior high school"  
"Ah begitu" Yunho menatap jahil Changmin  
"Hyung jika kau pacaran dgnnya kau akan dikira pedofil" Sindir Changmin berusaha utk menghentikan tingkah ketiga hyungnya  
"Tak apa jika yeojanya seperti Suji" Yoochun & Yunho menatap mennatang Changmin membuat dia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang

Rooftop  
"Ini minumlah" Jaejoong memberikan softdrink kepada Ji Eun, sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap gedung KBS. Jaejoong mengajak Ji eun ke sini karan suasananya yang sejuk & tenang  
"Gomawo oppa" Ji eun softdrink'a, Jaejoong menatap kagum Ji Eun dari atas hingga ke bawah. Entah kenapa sejak pertama melihatnya, yeoja di depannya ini sudah menarik perhatiannya  
"Ji Eun-ah, apa kamu senang bertemu dengan kami?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap  
"Ne neoumu joa oppa, kau tau dulu aku hanya bisa melihat mu dari kejauhan. Sekarang aku bisa berbicara & berdekatan dengan oppa. Jika yg lain tau aku pasti akan di bunuh" ji eun terkekh kecil, ia merasa dirinya curang  
"Kamu tau aku merasa nyaman bersamamu & kamu sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama melihatmu" Jaejoong menatap lekat Ji eun, membuat jantung Ji Eun berdegup sangat cepat wajahnya memerah sekarang  
"Wajahmu memerah Ji Eun" ucap Jaejoong yang sengaja membuat wajah Ji Eun makin memerah  
"Oh ya tadi aku bilang biasmu aku agar kamu tidak diganggu mereka, tapi apa aku boleh tahu biasmu yang sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Jaejoong, dia berharap dirinya memang bias yeoja ini  
"O..oppa, biasku Kim Jaejoong" jawab Ji Eun sambil tersenyum  
"Mwo? Jinchayo? Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku? Waahh hebat" Jaejoong kegirangan sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada di atap  
"E..eh oppa ini di atap" kata Ji Eun khawatir dengan sikap Jaejoong  
"Gwencanayo, wajahmu jangan seperti itu dong. Oh ya jawab pertanyaanku"  
"N..nde?"  
"Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong antusias  
"Hmm sejak pertama kalian tampil" Ji Eun menerawang pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya  
"Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?" Ji eun menatap Jaejoong seklias lalu kembali menerwang  
"Karna itu dirimu" Jaejoong menyirit tidak mengerti  
"Aku menyukai dirimu yg apa ada'a, apapun itu mau kelebihanmu & kekuranganmu. Bagiku kamu slalu sempurna oppa" ucapa polos Ji eun membuat Jaejoong merasa malu, baru pertama ia mendengar tanggapan orang mengenainya secara langsung  
"Be..begitu kah?" Jaejoong menggaruk rambutnya blonde'a yg sama sekali tdk gatal  
"Ah iya apa kamu suka dengan warna rambutku?"  
"Sudah kubilang kan aku menyukai semua yg ada pada oppa" Ji eun pun tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong lalu menatap pemandangan didepannya sambil merasaka terpaan angin yg membelai rambutnya  
"Yeopo" gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar saat melihat ji eun  
"Nde?"  
"Gudae neoumu yeopo" puji Jaejoong  
"Oppa kemanhae, kita kembali saja ne" ajak Ji Eun  
"Wae?" Jaejoong menahan Ji Eun  
"Oppa masih banyak jadwal, jika terlalu banyak kena angin juga tidak bagus. Kajja"  
"Ck kamu pikir aku selemah itu? Bisa-bisa memikirkan hal itu" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Ji Eun membuat yeoja itu sedikit kaget. Jaejoong memberikan senyuman terbaiknya  
"O..oppa" wajah Ji eun kembali memerah dengan perlakuan lembut dari seorang Kim JaeJoong  
"Tetaplah disini, aku butuh ketenangan sekarang" Ji eun hanya menganguk kecil bingung harus berkata apa saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong sekarang  
"Oppa, boleh kah aku tanya sesuatu?" Ji eun menengok keraha Jaejoong yg sedang memejamkan matanya  
"Mwo?"  
"Apa oppa pernah merasa bosan menjadi seorang idola seperti sekarang?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir saat mendnegar perkataan Ji eun  
"Mungkin pernah, tapi karna adanya para member disisiku yg slalu bersamaku setiap saat & karna ada banyak'a cinta dari banyak orang membuatku semakin tidak ingin meningglkan dunia yg telah membesarkan namaku. Kim Jaejoong yg awalnya bukan siapa", sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yg dikenal dimanapun" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah Ji eun  
"Suji kajja, aku tidak mau diganggu terus" Changmin dan Suji pun ke mobil tapi Suji mengikuti langkah Changmin dari belakang  
"Suji-ya kajja" Changmin berhenti begitu pula dengan Suji  
"Aishh kamu ini" Changmin menggandeng tangan Suji, sebenarnya Suji sangat senang tapi dia juga masih enggan dengan namja yang disebelahnya ini  
"Oppa nanti banyak yang lihat, a..aku malu"  
"Peluk lenganku suapaya wajahmu tidak kelihatan" bujuk Changmin, jika benar Suji melakukannya dia akan sangat senang  
"A..aku tidak bisa oppa" Ucapan Suji membuat semangat Changmin menurun, ya memang Suji bukan fans fanatik yang dengan senang hati memeluk idolanya. Tapi ia sangat berharap Suji melakukannya  
"Oppa boleh kah aku mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi" Suji menunduk malu saat mengatakan itu  
"N..nde?" Changmin memasang wajah bodoh saat mendnegar Suji mengatakn itu. Suji mengutuk dirinya sudah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengenal Changmin yg sesungguhnya terlepas dari embel-embel idola, ia ingin mengenal Changmin sbg seorang namja  
"Bo..bolehkah?" Changmin terdiam sesaat lalu dia pun mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya  
"Tentu utk yeoja yg sudah mengambil hatku" Suji terpaku memandang senyuman Changmin & kalimat yg di lontarkannya tadi. Yeoja yg telah mengambil hatinya, benarkah dirinya sudah mengambil hati seorang Shim Changmin  
"Kajja" Changmin menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Suji, ia membuka kan pintu mobilnya utk Suji  
"Masuklah" Changmin mengedikan bahunya karna Suji tidak merespon malah membalasnya dengan tatapan polos  
"Oddi..ka?"  
"Sudah masuk saja kita akan jalan-jalan, bukankah kamu ingin mengenalku" Changmin mendorong lembut Suji utk masuk ke dalam mobil. Suji pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil, ia sebenarnya sedikit ragu dengan ini. Ia takut ada media yg melihatnya & akan mengganggu aktifitas DBSK  
"Tenanglah tidak akan yg melihat aku berani jamin itu" ucap Changmin menyadari ke gelisahan Suji, Suji hanya menganguk kecil  
"Eumm Suji" Changmin ingin memanggil tapi ragu-ragu  
"Ne" jawab singkat Suji  
"Kenapa tidak balas pesanku? Awalnya kupikir kamu tidak akan datang"  
"Ah itu mianhae aku tidak tahu oppa, ponselku mati. Dan oppa lupa aku Cassieopeia walaupun aku tidak hadir tapi aku selalu mendukung kalian kok" jelas Suji  
"Tapi sekarang kamu bagian kami, teman kami Suji. Aku butuh kehadiranmu"  
"Tapi oppa aku aku tidak punya keistimewaan. Aku hanya yeoja biasa, aku tidak pantas menjadi teman kalian. Bahkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh tanpa kamu tahu oppa" Suji hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk. Changmin cukup tertegun mendengar perkataan Suji, ya itu benar fans mereka tidak hanya satu tapi ribuan. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka satu persatu  
"Kamu punya Suji kamu punya kelebihan itu" Changmin menggenggam tangan Suji erat. Suji hanya memandang Changmin dalam diam, tidak berniat utk bertanya & membantah ia ingin tau apa kelebihan dirinya di mata Changmin  
"Kau satu-satunya yeoja yg paling bersinar di antara Red ocean lainnya" ucapan Changmin membuat Suji tidak dapat berkata apapun. Itu terlalu indah menurutnya & terlalu berlebihan. Suji menatap Changmin lekat mencari kebohongan di sana, tapi tidak ada. Yg ada hanya tatapan tulus yg di berikan Changmin utk dirinya. Bolehkah ia berharap jika kata-kata Changmin tadi hanya utk dirinya. Bolehkah Suji menjadi egois utk sekarang, mendengar suara Changmin, berdekatan dengannya, melihat senyumannya membuat dirinya semakin jatuh cinta kepada namja tinggi di sebelahnya. Bukan jatuh cinta kepada seorang idola tetapi kepada seorang namja  
Keesokkn harinya  
"Ji Eun-ah hari ini lelah sekali" ucap Suzy sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja  
"Kamu terlalu lama jalan-jalan dengan Changmin oppa ya" Ji Eun masih sibuk menghapus papan tulis. Hari ini dia yang piket  
"Ani, Ji Eun-ah apa kita bisa terus dekat dengan mereka? Aku tidak mau mempunyai harapan itu karena aku takut"  
"Bisa atau tidaknya kita kan tidak tahu jadi menurutku nikmati saja hari-hari yang membahagiakan ini" Ji Eun mengambil tasnya "Kajja"  
"Eum ne, kita beli ice cream dulu ne"  
"Ne arraso, setiap hari kamu juga menyantap ice cream"

Suasana di dorm  
"Hyung.." panggil changmin dari luar pintu kamar Jaejoong  
"Ne masuklah" Changmin segera masuk ke kamar Jaejoong lalu duduk di tempat tidur  
"Hyung, apa Ji Eun akan kau jadikan yeoajchingumu?" tanya Changmin to the point  
"Ne waeyo?"  
"Enak sekali kau bicara hyung"  
"Tentu saja, biasnya aku. Aku menyukainya begitu juga dengan dia. Apa yang harus kutunggu?" Jaejoong berhenti merapikan bajunya lalu menatap Changmin "Kau sendiri?"  
"Mollayo, aku saja tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kemarin dia juga mengatakan hal yang tidak kupikirkan" Changmin menghela nafas  
"Changmin-ah yg tau perasaanmu hanya dirimu sendiri" Jaejoong mendekati maknaenya lalu menepuk pundaknya lembut  
"Hyung aku hanya takut menyakitinya" Ucap Changmin sambil tertunduk, ia sangat tau jika seorang idola namja mempunyai yeoja maka yeoja itu akan terus di teror oleh para fans  
"Kau pernah mengalaminya kan, kau & noona putus karna perlakuan fans yg menjadi anarkis seketika" Jaejoong terdiam, memang benar dulu yeoja yg dicintainya sudah di teror oleh para fans karna kecemburuan mereka. Jaejoong menghela nafas sesaat lalu duduk di samping Changmin  
"Junsu hyung putus dengan yeojanya juga karna jadwal kita yg telalu padat, hyung lihat kn bagaimna Junsu hyung menangis karna itu" Jaejoong kembali terdiam, perkataan maknaenya benar. Jika terus di lanjutkan maka kehidupan mereka akan penuh dengan terror. Apa akan tetap menajdikan mereka seorang fans dgn idolanya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Ji eun sejak pertama melihat yeoja itu  
"Changmin-ah kamu tau bagaiman rasanya mencintai seseorang?" Changmin memandang hyungnya  
"Jika kamu benar-benar mencintai dia & tak ingin kehilanagn dia. Semua pasti akan mengerti keadaan kita. Kita hanya bisa membagi waktu kita kepada fans & yeoja kita" Changmin terus menatap Jaejoong  
"Changmin-ah, jika kamu benar mencintainya kejarlah dia, kita memang idola tapi kita juga manusia biasa yg bisa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang" Changmin mencerna semua perkataan Jaejoong, lalu sesaat kemudan ia mengembangkan senyuman lalu memeluk hyungnya  
"Gomawo hyung, kau tau bicara denganmu slalu membuatku merasa lbh baik"  
Setelah menyelesaikan aktifitasnya JaeMin mengunjungi yeoja yang dipikirkan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sementara member yang lain memberikan semangat pada mereka.  
Jaejoong POV  
Aku masih ingat rumahnya, jadi kuputuskan kesini dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku berencana akan menjadikan dia yeojachinguku  
"Permisi" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengetuk pintu  
"Ne sebentar" Yeoja paruh baya tersebut membukakan pintuu  
"Anyeong bolehkah aku bertemu Ji Eun"  
"Nuguseo?" ah benar pasti eommanya bingung dengan penampilanku seperti buronan ini. Aku melepas penutup setengah wajahku dan topi yang kukenakan  
"Kim Jaejoong imnida" aku sedikit membungkukkan badan ternyata ahjumma sangat terkejut aku hanya memberikan senyuman padanya  
"Eum ji eun?"  
"Ah ne silahkan masuk" aku pun mngikuti eomma'a, sprti'a dia ckup trkjut dgn kdatanganku  
"Ji eun-ah, ada yg datang" triak eomma'a  
"Siapa eomma" trdngar suara triakan'a & suara langkah lari'a mnuruni tngga  
"Si..oppa" dia trkjut mlihatku, wjah'a sgt manis  
"Anyeong" sapaku  
"Eomma buatkn mnumn dlu, klian ngobrollah" eomma'a prgi ke dpur mningglkn kmi br2  
"Oppa sdng apa d sni?" ia brjln mndkatiku, rmbut'a yg d kuncir asal & mmkai kaos kasual mmbuat dia smakin cantik d mataku  
"Mengunjungimu" aku mmbrikn senyuman trbaikku utk'a  
"Mengunjungiku? Utk apa?" wajah'a kbingungan, aish knp dia sgt manis  
"Kamu manis sekali sih" aku mncubit pipi'a wajah'a pun mnjdi merah padam  
"A..ah kita duduk d ruang tamu saja ya" ia pun brjln mndhuluiku  
Ruang tamu  
Aku memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yeoja ini yang membuatku tertarik  
"Oppa berhentilah melihatku seperti itu" aku kaget trnyata ia sadar  
"Ah Ji Eun aku.." ucapanku terputus karena eommanya datang membawa camilan dan minuman  
"Ini minumlah" aku menerimana  
"Gomawo" eommanya tersenyum lalu pergi  
"Mwo? Apa yang mau oppa katakan?" tanyanya sambil memakan camilan  
"Ji Eun, jadilah yeojachinguku" dia langsung tersedak aku mengusap punggungnya lalu memberikan minum  
"Gwencana?" dia mmndangku polos  
"Oppa jgn becanda, oppa mau main drama ya? Apa itu slh stu dialog'a?" aish dia mngira klo itu adlh naskah drama  
"Anio ji eun-ah aku serius, ini bkan drama atau latihan" ia terdiam mmndangku  
"Jongmalyo?" mata'a seakn" mncri kbhongan di mataku  
"Ne" aku mnjwab singkat & tegas  
"Ji eun ma.."  
"Oppa chankaman, aku blm siap aku aku" aku mnghela nafas, aku tau dia akn trkjut  
"Gwencana aku akn mnunggumu, smpai km mau mnerimaku" aku mmblai pipinya, smoga sja jwb-an'a lbh cepat  
"Go..gomawo oppa"

Suzy POV  
"Hah aku benar-benar lelah sudah mau tidur tapi malah diminta untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok aishh" gumamku. Sudah malam tapi sekalian aku beli yogurt deh, ya semoga perutku tidak sakit ckck. Setelah membeli yogurt aku melihat sosok namja aneh yang menghampiriku. Omona apa dia orang jahat? Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini. Dia menarik tanganku tapi aku memberontak  
"Suji-ya pali" nde? Dia tahu namaku? Siapa dia?  
"Nu..nuguseo?" tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tangannya yang kuat membuatku semakin takut  
"Ini aku Changmin" dia menyuruhku masuk ke mobil  
"Hah akhirnya, kamu bukannya ikut saja tapi malah melawan" omelnya  
"Habis oppa menyeramkan, eh oppa yogurtku jatuh tadi" pekikku saat aku ingat yogurtku jatuh ketika Changmin oppa menarik lenganku  
"Ah mianhae, nti aku akan mmblikn utkmu" aku hnya mngembungkan pipiku, pdhl aku ingin skali yogurt itu  
"Mian mian, akn kubelikn jgn cemberut" changmin oppa mmblai rmbutku mmbuatku trdiam  
"Ah iya sdng apa oppa d sini?"  
"Utk mnculikmu" oppa trsnyum jahil, imutnya  
"Jika semua penculik sprti oppa mngkin smua yeoja mau d culik oppa" aku terkekeh kcil mmkirkn'a  
"Sayangnya penculik ini hanya ingin mnculik yeoja di depannya" aku trdiam wjahku mmanas  
"Lihat wajahmu memerah" aku mnunduk aish aku malu sekali. Tanganya meraih pipiku lalu mengangkat wajahku  
"Yeopo" aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, rasanya senang dan malu. Aku sangat gugup  
"Oh ya sudah malam kenapa kamu belum pulang?"  
"Aku habis mengerjakan tugas"  
"Ck anak sekolah, ayo turun" dia turun dari mobil, aku pun mengikutinya  
"Wahh yeopo" aku kagum dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Aku tahu tempat ini, ini taman kota. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sebagus ini saat malam hari. Kulihat tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang pacaran  
"Ne sama sepertimu" pujinya lagi  
"Chankam untuk apa kita kesini? Aku mau yogurt" rengekku  
"Aku hnya ingin mnunjukn tpt ini"  
"Tp aku mau yogurt" aku trs mrengek mmnta yogurt. Oppa trsnyum lucu kpdku  
"Km ini, arraso chankam km tnggu d sna dlu aku akn prgi ke supetmarket dpn" aku mnganguk mnuruti'a dia pun brlari mningglknku. Aku brjln mnuju kursi yg d tnjuk oppa td. Aku duduk sambil memperhatikan oranhg-orang yang ada disini. Apa gaya berpacaran memang begitu ya? Angin malam berhembus padaku. Rasanya dingin skali  
"Hii dingin" pekikku lalu ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang sambil menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin ke pipiku  
"Kyaa dingin" aku berteriak sampai-sampai orang yang ada disini terkejut dan melihat ke arahku  
"Ah mian" ucapku lalu menengok siapa yang berbuat seperti itu dan Changmin oppa  
"Berisik arra dasar anak kecil" aku cemberut lalu mengambil yougurt yang ada ditangannya  
"Yeah" aku langsung menyantapnya. Kami mengobrol beberapa lama lalu aku diantar pulang

~To Be Continue~

Mohon Commentnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe It [Part 2]**

Credit Cover: Art Factory

Author: Glycyrri and Midori-Chan

Main cast :  
- IU as Lee Ji Eun  
- Suzy (Miss A) as Bae Suji  
- Kim Jaejoong (DBSK)  
- Shim Chang Min (DBSK)

Other cast :  
- Jung Yunho (DBSK)  
- Park Yoochun (DBSK)  
- Kim Junsu (DBSK)

Genre : Romance, Comedy

MuBank  
Changmin terus bolak balik dia terlihat gelisah sambil terus beberapa kali melihat ponselnya  
"Changmin-ah waegurae?" tanya Yunho penasaran dengan tingkah Changmin  
"A..anio hyung" Changmin pun berjalan keluar ruang tunggu membuat Yunho semakin bingung  
"Changmin-ah" Terriak seseorang dengan suara khasnya  
"Hyung"  
"Apa mereka akan datang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Changmin  
"Mollayo hyung, tidak ada pesan darinya" Changmin terlihat lesu  
"Kenapa kamu tidak menelponnya?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu menggeleng lemah  
"Aku takut mengganggunya hyung" Jaejoong menghela nafas, sbenarnya ia juga sangat berharap jika Ji eun akan datang di performnya ini  
"Kita lihat saja nanti di panggung semoga mereka datang" Changmin pun mnganguk sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba suara bass milik sang leader mengagetkan mereka  
"Hyung aku duluan" Changmin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka ber2  
"Apa yg kau bicarakan jae?" Tanya Yunho penasaran sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong  
Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar  
"Hyung" suara Junsu terhenti membuat kedua namja itu menengok ke arahnya  
"Ka..kalian kalian, maldo andwae uri hyung" Junsu pun tiba-tiba histeris sendri membuat kedua namja di depannya menjadi bingung & melirik bersamaan  
"Mwoya!" Jaejoong langsung menepis pegangan tangan Yunho yg menurut Junsu sgt bermakna (?)  
"Hei kau" yunho menunjuk Junsu tidak percaya  
"Ini gara-gara kau aiish" Jaejoong menghentak-hentak kan kakinya meninggalkan Junsu & Yunho  
DBSK pun tampil dengan membawakan lagu Are you good girl, semua fans berteriak dari mereka muncul hingga akhir lagu. Tapi saat tampil Jaejoong tidak fokus malah mencari Ji Eun. Begitu pula ketika selesai perform, Jaejoong meminta izin keluar dengan alas an ke kamar mandi. Dan ia beruntung, ternayat Ji Eun dan Suji sedang ada dekat toilet  
"Ji Eun-ah" panggil Jaejoong sambil setengah berlari  
"Omo oppa, kau tidak pakai penyamaran" pekik Ji Eun kaget  
"Hehe maka itu kajja kita ke ruang ganti" Jaejoong menggandeng Ji Eun  
"Uh aku ditinggal deh" gumam Suji sambil berjalan agak jauh di belakang pasangan itu

Ruang ganti  
"Aku kembali" ucap Jaejoong memasuki ruangan sambil menggandeng Ji Eun  
"Lihat siapa yang kau bawa" kata Yunho santai  
"Wah yeopo" puji Junsu  
"Hee tidak boleh" Jaejoong langsung menghalangi Junsu  
"Eh kamu masuk saja" ajak Yoochun sambil menarik Suji masuk  
"A..ah a..aku tunggu luar saja" jawab Suji malu-malu  
"Gwencana" Yoochun menutup pintu "Siapa namamu?"  
"Suji imnida" Suji tersenyum kecil  
"Hyung! Menjauh darinya, Suji-ya jangan mau dengan Yoochun hyung dia playboy" Changmin langsung menarik Suji menjauh dari Yoochun  
"Memang kau siapanya maknae, eh apa dia Cassie? Siapa biasmu?" tanya Yoochun lagi  
"Hyung!" teriak Changmin  
Yoochun hanya terkekeh kecil, ia sangat suak menggoda maknaenya ini sangat lucu  
"Suji-ya apa kamu menyukai suaraku?" goda Yoochun lagi, sedangkan Changmin sudah ingin meledak di sampingnya  
"YOOCHUN HYUNG!" teriak Changmin dengan suara tingginya, semua orang pun menutup telinganya menghindari pecahnya gendang telinga akibat teriakan Changmin  
"Aish suaramu itu jongmal" gerutu Yoochun, telinganya hampir pecah jika terus begini  
"Hei kalian membawa yeoja tapi tidak memperkenalkannya pada kami" sindir Yunho  
"Ah, mianhaeyo oppa Lee Ji Eun imnida" Ji Eun membungkukan badannya, membuat Yunho salah tingkah  
"A..ah gwencanayo, aku hanya sedang menyindir Changmin & Jaejoong" Yunho menggaruk-garu tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya  
"Ah iya apa kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Changmin saat mengingat jika pertama kali bertemu ia membuat kaki yeoja di sebelahnya menjadi terkilir  
"Ne sudah sembuh kok oppa" Suji tersenyum manis kepada Changmin membuat Changmin terdiam tanpa suara  
"Memangnya kau apakan dia?" Tnya Yoochun curiga  
"Aish bukan urusan hyung"  
"Kau ini, dia cassie kan? Ayo katakana siapa biasmu?" Yoochun terus bertanya  
"Hyung kau aishh menjauhlah darinya"  
"Eh Yoochun-ah ini juga dia cassie kan Jae?" tanya Yunho lalu mendekati Jaejoong  
"Ne, biasnya aku wae? Kau tidak bisa mengganggunya. Kajja Ji Eun" Jaejoong menarik Ji Eun keluar ruangan  
"Ah Jaejoong ckck masih ada Changmin kok" semua member melirik ke Changmin  
"Mwoya hyung michoseo"  
"Suji kau tahu tidak Changmin itu monster" ucap Yoochun  
"Suji siapa biasmu? Aku ya" Junsu memasang wajah cutenya  
"Andwae, jangan suka dengan bebek. Aku kan?" ledek Yunho. Suji dibuat bingung dengan member-member lain  
"Yak kalian namja tidak punya pacar. Menjauhlah darinya" lantang Changmin  
"Memangnya kau punya" ledek Junsu  
"Sebentar lagi juga dia milikku" kata Yoochun santai  
"Hyung!" Suji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka  
"Dia tipeku" Goda Yoochun sambil mendekati Suji, membuat Changmin lagi-lagi harus berteriak  
"Aish jongmal Suji-ya kau tidak risih?" Suji hanya menatap Changmin polos & menggeleng pelan  
"Lihat dia saja tidak merasa risih kan" Changmin hanya mendengus kesal, ia sebenarnya bingung kenapa sejak tadi Changmin marah-marah saat Yoochun & yg lain menggodanya  
"Suji-ya kamu masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah?" Tanya Yunho penasaran & sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Changmin  
"Nde? Aku masih sekolah oppa kelas 3 senior high school"  
"Ah begitu" Yunho menatap jahil Changmin  
"Hyung jika kau pacaran dgnnya kau akan dikira pedofil" Sindir Changmin berusaha utk menghentikan tingkah ketiga hyungnya  
"Tak apa jika yeojanya seperti Suji" Yoochun & Yunho menatap mennatang Changmin membuat dia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang

Rooftop  
"Ini minumlah" Jaejoong memberikan softdrink kepada Ji Eun, sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap gedung KBS. Jaejoong mengajak Ji eun ke sini karan suasananya yang sejuk & tenang  
"Gomawo oppa" Ji eun softdrink'a, Jaejoong menatap kagum Ji Eun dari atas hingga ke bawah. Entah kenapa sejak pertama melihatnya, yeoja di depannya ini sudah menarik perhatiannya  
"Ji Eun-ah, apa kamu senang bertemu dengan kami?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap  
"Ne neoumu joa oppa, kau tau dulu aku hanya bisa melihat mu dari kejauhan. Sekarang aku bisa berbicara & berdekatan dengan oppa. Jika yg lain tau aku pasti akan di bunuh" ji eun terkekh kecil, ia merasa dirinya curang  
"Kamu tau aku merasa nyaman bersamamu & kamu sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama melihatmu" Jaejoong menatap lekat Ji eun, membuat jantung Ji Eun berdegup sangat cepat wajahnya memerah sekarang  
"Wajahmu memerah Ji Eun" ucap Jaejoong yang sengaja membuat wajah Ji Eun makin memerah  
"Oh ya tadi aku bilang biasmu aku agar kamu tidak diganggu mereka, tapi apa aku boleh tahu biasmu yang sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Jaejoong, dia berharap dirinya memang bias yeoja ini  
"O..oppa, biasku Kim Jaejoong" jawab Ji Eun sambil tersenyum  
"Mwo? Jinchayo? Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku? Waahh hebat" Jaejoong kegirangan sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada di atap  
"E..eh oppa ini di atap" kata Ji Eun khawatir dengan sikap Jaejoong  
"Gwencanayo, wajahmu jangan seperti itu dong. Oh ya jawab pertanyaanku"  
"N..nde?"  
"Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong antusias  
"Hmm sejak pertama kalian tampil" Ji Eun menerawang pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya  
"Kenapa kamu menyukaiku?" Ji eun menatap Jaejoong seklias lalu kembali menerwang  
"Karna itu dirimu" Jaejoong menyirit tidak mengerti  
"Aku menyukai dirimu yg apa ada'a, apapun itu mau kelebihanmu & kekuranganmu. Bagiku kamu slalu sempurna oppa" ucapa polos Ji eun membuat Jaejoong merasa malu, baru pertama ia mendengar tanggapan orang mengenainya secara langsung  
"Be..begitu kah?" Jaejoong menggaruk rambutnya blonde'a yg sama sekali tdk gatal  
"Ah iya apa kamu suka dengan warna rambutku?"  
"Sudah kubilang kan aku menyukai semua yg ada pada oppa" Ji eun pun tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong lalu menatap pemandangan didepannya sambil merasaka terpaan angin yg membelai rambutnya  
"Yeopo" gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar saat melihat ji eun  
"Nde?"  
"Gudae neoumu yeopo" puji Jaejoong  
"Oppa kemanhae, kita kembali saja ne" ajak Ji Eun  
"Wae?" Jaejoong menahan Ji Eun  
"Oppa masih banyak jadwal, jika terlalu banyak kena angin juga tidak bagus. Kajja"  
"Ck kamu pikir aku selemah itu? Bisa-bisa memikirkan hal itu" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Ji Eun membuat yeoja itu sedikit kaget. Jaejoong memberikan senyuman terbaiknya  
"O..oppa" wajah Ji eun kembali memerah dengan perlakuan lembut dari seorang Kim JaeJoong  
"Tetaplah disini, aku butuh ketenangan sekarang" Ji eun hanya menganguk kecil bingung harus berkata apa saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong sekarang  
"Oppa, boleh kah aku tanya sesuatu?" Ji eun menengok keraha Jaejoong yg sedang memejamkan matanya  
"Mwo?"  
"Apa oppa pernah merasa bosan menjadi seorang idola seperti sekarang?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir saat mendnegar perkataan Ji eun  
"Mungkin pernah, tapi karna adanya para member disisiku yg slalu bersamaku setiap saat & karna ada banyak'a cinta dari banyak orang membuatku semakin tidak ingin meningglkan dunia yg telah membesarkan namaku. Kim Jaejoong yg awalnya bukan siapa", sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yg dikenal dimanapun" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah Ji eun  
"Suji kajja, aku tidak mau diganggu terus" Changmin dan Suji pun ke mobil tapi Suji mengikuti langkah Changmin dari belakang  
"Suji-ya kajja" Changmin berhenti begitu pula dengan Suji  
"Aishh kamu ini" Changmin menggandeng tangan Suji, sebenarnya Suji sangat senang tapi dia juga masih enggan dengan namja yang disebelahnya ini  
"Oppa nanti banyak yang lihat, a..aku malu"  
"Peluk lenganku suapaya wajahmu tidak kelihatan" bujuk Changmin, jika benar Suji melakukannya dia akan sangat senang  
"A..aku tidak bisa oppa" Ucapan Suji membuat semangat Changmin menurun, ya memang Suji bukan fans fanatik yang dengan senang hati memeluk idolanya. Tapi ia sangat berharap Suji melakukannya  
"Oppa boleh kah aku mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi" Suji menunduk malu saat mengatakan itu  
"N..nde?" Changmin memasang wajah bodoh saat mendnegar Suji mengatakn itu. Suji mengutuk dirinya sudah mengatakan hal bodoh seperti tadi, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengenal Changmin yg sesungguhnya terlepas dari embel-embel idola, ia ingin mengenal Changmin sbg seorang namja  
"Bo..bolehkah?" Changmin terdiam sesaat lalu dia pun mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya  
"Tentu utk yeoja yg sudah mengambil hatku" Suji terpaku memandang senyuman Changmin & kalimat yg di lontarkannya tadi. Yeoja yg telah mengambil hatinya, benarkah dirinya sudah mengambil hati seorang Shim Changmin  
"Kajja" Changmin menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Suji, ia membuka kan pintu mobilnya utk Suji  
"Masuklah" Changmin mengedikan bahunya karna Suji tidak merespon malah membalasnya dengan tatapan polos  
"Oddi..ka?"  
"Sudah masuk saja kita akan jalan-jalan, bukankah kamu ingin mengenalku" Changmin mendorong lembut Suji utk masuk ke dalam mobil. Suji pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil, ia sebenarnya sedikit ragu dengan ini. Ia takut ada media yg melihatnya & akan mengganggu aktifitas DBSK  
"Tenanglah tidak akan yg melihat aku berani jamin itu" ucap Changmin menyadari ke gelisahan Suji, Suji hanya menganguk kecil  
"Eumm Suji" Changmin ingin memanggil tapi ragu-ragu  
"Ne" jawab singkat Suji  
"Kenapa tidak balas pesanku? Awalnya kupikir kamu tidak akan datang"  
"Ah itu mianhae aku tidak tahu oppa, ponselku mati. Dan oppa lupa aku Cassieopeia walaupun aku tidak hadir tapi aku selalu mendukung kalian kok" jelas Suji  
"Tapi sekarang kamu bagian kami, teman kami Suji. Aku butuh kehadiranmu"  
"Tapi oppa aku aku tidak punya keistimewaan. Aku hanya yeoja biasa, aku tidak pantas menjadi teman kalian. Bahkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh tanpa kamu tahu oppa" Suji hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk. Changmin cukup tertegun mendengar perkataan Suji, ya itu benar fans mereka tidak hanya satu tapi ribuan. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka satu persatu  
"Kamu punya Suji kamu punya kelebihan itu" Changmin menggenggam tangan Suji erat. Suji hanya memandang Changmin dalam diam, tidak berniat utk bertanya & membantah ia ingin tau apa kelebihan dirinya di mata Changmin  
"Kau satu-satunya yeoja yg paling bersinar di antara Red ocean lainnya" ucapan Changmin membuat Suji tidak dapat berkata apapun. Itu terlalu indah menurutnya & terlalu berlebihan. Suji menatap Changmin lekat mencari kebohongan di sana, tapi tidak ada. Yg ada hanya tatapan tulus yg di berikan Changmin utk dirinya. Bolehkah ia berharap jika kata-kata Changmin tadi hanya utk dirinya. Bolehkah Suji menjadi egois utk sekarang, mendengar suara Changmin, berdekatan dengannya, melihat senyumannya membuat dirinya semakin jatuh cinta kepada namja tinggi di sebelahnya. Bukan jatuh cinta kepada seorang idola tetapi kepada seorang namja  
Keesokkn harinya  
"Ji Eun-ah hari ini lelah sekali" ucap Suzy sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja  
"Kamu terlalu lama jalan-jalan dengan Changmin oppa ya" Ji Eun masih sibuk menghapus papan tulis. Hari ini dia yang piket  
"Ani, Ji Eun-ah apa kita bisa terus dekat dengan mereka? Aku tidak mau mempunyai harapan itu karena aku takut"  
"Bisa atau tidaknya kita kan tidak tahu jadi menurutku nikmati saja hari-hari yang membahagiakan ini" Ji Eun mengambil tasnya "Kajja"  
"Eum ne, kita beli ice cream dulu ne"  
"Ne arraso, setiap hari kamu juga menyantap ice cream"

Suasana di dorm  
"Hyung.." panggil changmin dari luar pintu kamar Jaejoong  
"Ne masuklah" Changmin segera masuk ke kamar Jaejoong lalu duduk di tempat tidur  
"Hyung, apa Ji Eun akan kau jadikan yeoajchingumu?" tanya Changmin to the point  
"Ne waeyo?"  
"Enak sekali kau bicara hyung"  
"Tentu saja, biasnya aku. Aku menyukainya begitu juga dengan dia. Apa yang harus kutunggu?" Jaejoong berhenti merapikan bajunya lalu menatap Changmin "Kau sendiri?"  
"Mollayo, aku saja tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kemarin dia juga mengatakan hal yang tidak kupikirkan" Changmin menghela nafas  
"Changmin-ah yg tau perasaanmu hanya dirimu sendiri" Jaejoong mendekati maknaenya lalu menepuk pundaknya lembut  
"Hyung aku hanya takut menyakitinya" Ucap Changmin sambil tertunduk, ia sangat tau jika seorang idola namja mempunyai yeoja maka yeoja itu akan terus di teror oleh para fans  
"Kau pernah mengalaminya kan, kau & noona putus karna perlakuan fans yg menjadi anarkis seketika" Jaejoong terdiam, memang benar dulu yeoja yg dicintainya sudah di teror oleh para fans karna kecemburuan mereka. Jaejoong menghela nafas sesaat lalu duduk di samping Changmin  
"Junsu hyung putus dengan yeojanya juga karna jadwal kita yg telalu padat, hyung lihat kn bagaimna Junsu hyung menangis karna itu" Jaejoong kembali terdiam, perkataan maknaenya benar. Jika terus di lanjutkan maka kehidupan mereka akan penuh dengan terror. Apa akan tetap menajdikan mereka seorang fans dgn idolanya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Ji eun sejak pertama melihat yeoja itu  
"Changmin-ah kamu tau bagaiman rasanya mencintai seseorang?" Changmin memandang hyungnya  
"Jika kamu benar-benar mencintai dia & tak ingin kehilanagn dia. Semua pasti akan mengerti keadaan kita. Kita hanya bisa membagi waktu kita kepada fans & yeoja kita" Changmin terus menatap Jaejoong  
"Changmin-ah, jika kamu benar mencintainya kejarlah dia, kita memang idola tapi kita juga manusia biasa yg bisa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang" Changmin mencerna semua perkataan Jaejoong, lalu sesaat kemudan ia mengembangkan senyuman lalu memeluk hyungnya  
"Gomawo hyung, kau tau bicara denganmu slalu membuatku merasa lbh baik"  
Setelah menyelesaikan aktifitasnya JaeMin mengunjungi yeoja yang dipikirkan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Sementara member yang lain memberikan semangat pada mereka.  
Jaejoong POV  
Aku masih ingat rumahnya, jadi kuputuskan kesini dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku berencana akan menjadikan dia yeojachinguku  
"Permisi" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengetuk pintu  
"Ne sebentar" Yeoja paruh baya tersebut membukakan pintuu  
"Anyeong bolehkah aku bertemu Ji Eun"  
"Nuguseo?" ah benar pasti eommanya bingung dengan penampilanku seperti buronan ini. Aku melepas penutup setengah wajahku dan topi yang kukenakan  
"Kim Jaejoong imnida" aku sedikit membungkukkan badan ternyata ahjumma sangat terkejut aku hanya memberikan senyuman padanya  
"Eum ji eun?"  
"Ah ne silahkan masuk" aku pun mngikuti eomma'a, sprti'a dia ckup trkjut dgn kdatanganku  
"Ji eun-ah, ada yg datang" triak eomma'a  
"Siapa eomma" trdngar suara triakan'a & suara langkah lari'a mnuruni tngga  
"Si..oppa" dia trkjut mlihatku, wjah'a sgt manis  
"Anyeong" sapaku  
"Eomma buatkn mnumn dlu, klian ngobrollah" eomma'a prgi ke dpur mningglkn kmi br2  
"Oppa sdng apa d sni?" ia brjln mndkatiku, rmbut'a yg d kuncir asal & mmkai kaos kasual mmbuat dia smakin cantik d mataku  
"Mengunjungimu" aku mmbrikn senyuman trbaikku utk'a  
"Mengunjungiku? Utk apa?" wajah'a kbingungan, aish knp dia sgt manis  
"Kamu manis sekali sih" aku mncubit pipi'a wajah'a pun mnjdi merah padam  
"A..ah kita duduk d ruang tamu saja ya" ia pun brjln mndhuluiku  
Ruang tamu  
Aku memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yeoja ini yang membuatku tertarik  
"Oppa berhentilah melihatku seperti itu" aku kaget trnyata ia sadar  
"Ah Ji Eun aku.." ucapanku terputus karena eommanya datang membawa camilan dan minuman  
"Ini minumlah" aku menerimana  
"Gomawo" eommanya tersenyum lalu pergi  
"Mwo? Apa yang mau oppa katakan?" tanyanya sambil memakan camilan  
"Ji Eun, jadilah yeojachinguku" dia langsung tersedak aku mengusap punggungnya lalu memberikan minum  
"Gwencana?" dia mmndangku polos  
"Oppa jgn becanda, oppa mau main drama ya? Apa itu slh stu dialog'a?" aish dia mngira klo itu adlh naskah drama  
"Anio ji eun-ah aku serius, ini bkan drama atau latihan" ia terdiam mmndangku  
"Jongmalyo?" mata'a seakn" mncri kbhongan di mataku  
"Ne" aku mnjwab singkat & tegas  
"Ji eun ma.."  
"Oppa chankaman, aku blm siap aku aku" aku mnghela nafas, aku tau dia akn trkjut  
"Gwencana aku akn mnunggumu, smpai km mau mnerimaku" aku mmblai pipinya, smoga sja jwb-an'a lbh cepat  
"Go..gomawo oppa"

Suzy POV  
"Hah aku benar-benar lelah sudah mau tidur tapi malah diminta untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok aishh" gumamku. Sudah malam tapi sekalian aku beli yogurt deh, ya semoga perutku tidak sakit ckck. Setelah membeli yogurt aku melihat sosok namja aneh yang menghampiriku. Omona apa dia orang jahat? Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini. Dia menarik tanganku tapi aku memberontak  
"Suji-ya pali" nde? Dia tahu namaku? Siapa dia?  
"Nu..nuguseo?" tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tangannya yang kuat membuatku semakin takut  
"Ini aku Changmin" dia menyuruhku masuk ke mobil  
"Hah akhirnya, kamu bukannya ikut saja tapi malah melawan" omelnya  
"Habis oppa menyeramkan, eh oppa yogurtku jatuh tadi" pekikku saat aku ingat yogurtku jatuh ketika Changmin oppa menarik lenganku  
"Ah mianhae, nti aku akan mmblikn utkmu" aku hnya mngembungkan pipiku, pdhl aku ingin skali yogurt itu  
"Mian mian, akn kubelikn jgn cemberut" changmin oppa mmblai rmbutku mmbuatku trdiam  
"Ah iya sdng apa oppa d sini?"  
"Utk mnculikmu" oppa trsnyum jahil, imutnya  
"Jika semua penculik sprti oppa mngkin smua yeoja mau d culik oppa" aku terkekeh kcil mmkirkn'a  
"Sayangnya penculik ini hanya ingin mnculik yeoja di depannya" aku trdiam wjahku mmanas  
"Lihat wajahmu memerah" aku mnunduk aish aku malu sekali. Tanganya meraih pipiku lalu mengangkat wajahku  
"Yeopo" aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, rasanya senang dan malu. Aku sangat gugup  
"Oh ya sudah malam kenapa kamu belum pulang?"  
"Aku habis mengerjakan tugas"  
"Ck anak sekolah, ayo turun" dia turun dari mobil, aku pun mengikutinya  
"Wahh yeopo" aku kagum dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Aku tahu tempat ini, ini taman kota. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sebagus ini saat malam hari. Kulihat tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang pacaran  
"Ne sama sepertimu" pujinya lagi  
"Chankam untuk apa kita kesini? Aku mau yogurt" rengekku  
"Aku hnya ingin mnunjukn tpt ini"  
"Tp aku mau yogurt" aku trs mrengek mmnta yogurt. Oppa trsnyum lucu kpdku  
"Km ini, arraso chankam km tnggu d sna dlu aku akn prgi ke supetmarket dpn" aku mnganguk mnuruti'a dia pun brlari mningglknku. Aku brjln mnuju kursi yg d tnjuk oppa td. Aku duduk sambil memperhatikan oranhg-orang yang ada disini. Apa gaya berpacaran memang begitu ya? Angin malam berhembus padaku. Rasanya dingin skali  
"Hii dingin" pekikku lalu ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang sambil menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin ke pipiku  
"Kyaa dingin" aku berteriak sampai-sampai orang yang ada disini terkejut dan melihat ke arahku  
"Ah mian" ucapku lalu menengok siapa yang berbuat seperti itu dan Changmin oppa  
"Berisik arra dasar anak kecil" aku cemberut lalu mengambil yougurt yang ada ditangannya  
"Yeah" aku langsung menyantapnya. Kami mengobrol beberapa lama lalu aku diantar pulang

~To Be Continue~

Mohon Commentnya ^_^


End file.
